Entalpía
by MariaSky
Summary: Dos naciones enfrentadas en el pasado. Shizuru es la reina de Kyohane, quién se enamora de una guerrera de su ejército: Natsuki. Un amor imposible, debido a la complicada situación.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Empezaba a anochecer, y los habitantes de Haneriku se dirigían a sus hogares. El sol se escondía entre las montañas que rodeaban la mitad de la ciudad. La capital del gran reino de Kyohane, el hogar de los jinetes de dragones.

La ciudad se encontraba en medio de una extensa pradera totalmente verde, y un lago que parecía ser infinitivo si lo mirabas desde las afueras de la ciudad, el cual contenía el agua más cristalina que se había visto nunca.

En el centro de la ciudad se alzaba un majestuoso castillo, con su entrada principal vigilada por un par de soldados, y un enorme y aparentemente feroz dragón rojo.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones más grandes y confortables de todo el castillo de Haneriku, se hallaba una niña sentada en la cama del centro de la estancia, con la espalda reposada en la pared y con su atención dirigida a una persona sentada al lado izquierdo de la cama.

Eran, respectivamente, la princesa y la reina de esas tierras. Ambas tenían el pelo castaño, aunque el de la niña era de una tonalidad casi dorada.

La mujer le contaba historias a su hija, como una especie de cuentos con moraleja cuyo objetivo era inculcar unos valores a la futura reina mediante historias agradables. A la chica no le importaba tener quince años y seguir escuchando esas historias, disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos con su madre, y la madurez de los cuentos avanzaba conforme avanzaba también la edad de la princesa.

La rutina de los cuentos a la hora de dormir de cada día, había terminado, y ahora la madre tenía algo importante que contarle a su pequeña princesa.

-Shizuru, ya vas siendo mayor y estás cosas tenemos que contártelas.- Comenzó a explicar la reina Azuka, con una voz que denotaba tranquilidad.

Los ojos de la chica eran como rubíes, la característica física por la que la gente siempre la recordaba. Ahora, esos ojos habían cambiado su expresión y parecía concentrarse en aquello que le estaba a punto de contar.

-Ya tienes quince años y además eres la futura reina de Kyohane. Debes conocer todo lo que eso comporta.- Continúo su madre.

Shizuru era la primera y la única hija de Ikeda y Azuka Fujino, por tanto sería la reina. Y aunque hubiera tenido un hermano mayor, gobernaría igualmente. Así eran las cosas en Kyohane, en la realeza, las mujeres tenían preferencia para ser reinas.

-Tu padre y yo debemos ir a la guerra. Es inevitable.- dijo, al ver el miedo que vio en los ojos de su hija.- No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

"Todo irá bien, eso es lo que dicen siempre los adultos", Shizuru había empezando a aprender mucho sobre las injusticias de la vida, y el funcionamiento del mundo y su sociedad. "Ya no soy una niña pequeña, sé que estas cosas nunca acaban bien.", con esa frase acabó su pequeña reflexión.

Al día siguiente, los reyes de Kyohane se despedían de su hija, y partían montando en sus dragones, hacía la frontera de sus tierras.

Shizuru contemplaba la escena triste, seguidamente acarició a su querido Kyohime, el dragón que habían escogido sus padres para ella. Ambos tenían la misma edad, exactamente.

Kyohime alcanzaría la madurez en su 25 cumpleaños, la fecha en la que Shizuru debía convertirse en reina. Durante esos quince años, Kyohime había sido un gran compañero, su fiel amigo, con el que compartía todo.

Dando unas palmadas a un lado del cuello repleto de escamas rojas y brillantes del animal, la princesa le susurró un suave y triste "volvamos a casa".

A muchísimos kilómetros lejos de la tierra de los dragones, en un pequeño pueblo del reino Ookami, una niña sentada en el suelo jugaba con un cachorro animádamente.

-He oído que los rojos vienen hacia aquí.- así les llamaban a sus vecinos enemigos de Kyohane, por el color de los dragones que usaban cuando iban a la guerra y el color del intenso fuego que salía de esas bocas infernales.- Habrá otra guerra.- Le explicaba el señor a la que era su mujer.

Ella apartó la vista de su hija y la sonrisa que tenía se borró al momento de escuchar esa última frase.

-No puede ser, ¡otra vez no!- le contestó muy preocupada.

Saeko miró a su hija, la veía tan feliz… Habían sobrevivido a la última guerra, pero eso fue por pura suerte, no sabía cómo sería esta vez. Por ese entonces su hija aún no había nacido, ahora tenía mucha más preocupación por ella.

-Debemos tener esperanza y confiar en nuestra nación. Ellos nos protegerán.- Dijo con tono firme el marido de Saeko, Norio.

Ambos se giraron al oír una risa que provenía de su hija, Natsuki.

Saeko estaba asustada, se abrazó a su marido, y ambos se quedaron observando a su hija de diez años.

"¿Diez años han pasado ya? Siento como si hubiera sido ayer, el día que Natsuki nació". Pensó Norio. Esos eran tiempos felices, llevaban algunos años sin guerras y sus cosechas eran buenas. Desde hacía muchas generaciones la familia Kuga se había dedicado a la agricultura. Además, la felicidad de ese momento se vio incrementada por otro hecho; había nacido una preciosa niña, su niña.

-Cada día se parece más a ti,-dijo Norio –cada día está más preciosa.- Sonrió ampliamente a su mujer, esta le devolvió la sonrisa intentando aguantar unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¡Duran! Ven aquí.- gritó Natsuki al cachorro que ahora se dirigía hacia sus padres. Se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Qué os pasa? Parecéis preocupados.- dijo la chica, en sus ojos verdes se vislumbraba algo de confusión, pues la chica desconocía la situación.

-No pasa nada Natsuki.- el padre cogió a su hija por los hombros y los unió a los tres en un abrazo familiar.

-¡Papá!- se quejó ligeramente la chica, pero también los abrazó. Su padre rió a la vez que ignoraba la queja de su hija. Saeko intentaba olvidar lo que le acababan de contar, quería disfrutar al menos por unos instantes de los suyos.

Duran saltaba e intentaba sumarse al abrazo de alguna manera, la familia Kuga disfrutaba de ese pequeño-gran momento.

Natsuki aún no lo sabía, pero iba a recordarlo para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo uno**

Shizuru Fujino se preparaba para uno de los grandes día en su vida. Era el día de su veinticinco cumpleaños, y más importante aún: el día que se convertiría en reina.

"Realmente… ¿Me siento feliz?" Pensaba la futura reina. "Estoy rodeada de gente pero me siento sola."

Shizuru se acercó a su padre quien estaba apoyado en la repisa de una enorme ventana de la habitación de la aún princesa, observando cómo había cambiado la ciudad en esos últimos días.

Hubo un momento en el que Ikeda miró a su hija de reojo, y seguidamente preguntó -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Shizuru sabía que su padre la conocía muy bien, él había notado esa ligera tristeza en el rostro de su hija, concretamente en esos ojos rojos que ahora parecían estar vacíos.

-No sé cómo debería sentirme- respondió ella, terminando la frase en un suspiro.

-No te he preguntado cómo crees que deberías sentirte Shizuru, sino cómo te sientes tú realmente. Creo que conozco los motivos, pero quiero que tú me lo digas.-

Ella se dio la vuelta para contestarle mirándole a los ojos mientras él esperaba su respuesta.

-Creo que no soy feliz, padre.- "No lo creo, lo sé", pensó.

Nunca se mostraría así de vulnerable con ninguna otra persona que no fuera su padre. Shizuru había sido educada desde bien pequeña para no mostrar ninguna debilidad, todo el tiempo parecía una persona tranquila e imperturbable.

Pero la futura reina era humana al fin y al cabo; tenía deseos, manías, aspiraciones, virtudes y defectos.

-Me siento sola.- confesó.

-No estás sola, nos tienes a…- fue interrumpido por la joven.

-Sí, os tengo a vosotros, lo sé. Pero no me refería a eso.- Dirigió su mirada hacia el eterno cielo azul –Muchas veces siento que necesito a _alguien_ a mi lado.- dijo con voz muy baja.

Su padre comprendía lo que le quería decir. Sabía que su hija no solo necesitaba encontrar a esa persona con quien compartir la vida para poder ser feliz, sino que merecía todo lo bueno del mundo.

Shizuru era una de las pocas princesas, de las que se tuviera constancia, que llegaba a ser reina sin haber contraído matrimonio o sin tener pareja en el momento de la coronación. Todas sus predecesoras lo habían hecho, unas obligadas por sus familias para dar buena impresión al pueblo, otras por elección propia.

A ella le habían presentado muchas posibles elecciones: príncipes y princesas de naciones amigas de Kyohane. La joven princesa había accedido a conocerlos a todos, pese a su poca motivación. Los buenos modales nunca le habían fallado. Y en algunas ocasiones pensaba que podría tener suerte.

Pero no había sido así, no había encontrado el amor. Y no pensaba casarse solo para contentar a los demás.

-Sé que mi prioridad debería ser preocuparme por la nación y por nuestra gente, pero también creo que todos tenemos el derecho a ser felices.- vio a Kyohime a lo lejos desde la ventana, y sonrió levemente. Éste pareció notarlo, volvió sus ojos de color dorado hacia Shizuru e hizo un gracioso sonido a modo de salutación.

-Serás una gran reina, hija.- le sonrió abierta y sinceramente. –Realmente lo creo. Y también sé que algún día la encontrarás- la abrazó de la manera más tierna posible. Ella agradeció profundamente ese gesto.

–Gracias, papá-

Fuera del castillo toda la ciudad llevaba semanas preparando aquel evento: todas las calles estaban bien ornamentadas para la ocasión, la mayoría de esas ornamentas eran de tonalidades rojas para no desentonar con el escudo y la bandera de la nación de Kyohane.

También el ejército de tierra, los más selectos guerreros, habían preparado una espectacular marcha, montando en sus kirines, animales con el cuerpo y la cola parecidos a los de un caballo y recubierto de escamas verdes como las de un dragón. La cabeza era como la de un dragón, con una larga crin roja y dos cuernos como los de un ciervo. Unas criaturas bien particulares.

Los jinetes de dragones habían preparado una preciosa danza en el cielo, donde volarían todos los tipos de dragones que existían, de todos los colores, de todos los tamaños.

Ahora ambos grupos estaban totalmente listos para empezar la ceremonia. La mayoría de la gente de Haneriku había salido ya a la calle. Solo faltaban los grandes protagonistas, en concreto la futura reina.

Shizuru, con un vestido de gala de tonalidades moradas hecho exclusiamente para la ocasión, había salido a buscar a Kyohime. Una vez se montara, los kirines deberían empezar a marchar, abriendo el paso a la princesa desde el suelo y ella iría volando detrás de ellos, desde la puerta principal del castillo pasando por las calles principales de la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar donde se celebraría el evento: la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Los reyes ya habían emprendido el vuelo y se encontraban allí, esperando a su hija, junto a la mitad de la gente de la ciudad.

Mientras esperaban que la princesa terminara de prepararse, los guerreros de los kirines la observaban.

-¿A que espera?- preguntó una chica muy joven con el pelo azul, que parecía malhumorada, y cansada de esperar.

-Siempre se lo toma todo con mucha calma.- le contestó un chico que estaba a su lado.

-Podría darse prisa al menos por esta vez.-

-Deja de quejarte Natsuki, si no querías estar aquí haberlo dicho antes.-

La chica frunció el ceño y aparto la mirada de la princesa.

-Deberías estar agradecida por poder estar aquí. Nadie ha ascendido tan rápido en el ejército y ha tenido el honor de estar presente escoltando a la futura reina como lo has hecho tú.- comentó él, que era el más joven después de ella, pero había tenido preferencia al ser el hijo del general de los kirines.

-Sí, sí. Debería dar gracias por esto… No sé cuantas veces me lo has dicho ya. No creo que sea para tanto.- A ella le daba igual todo eso, ya que no había entrado en el ejército para servir a la nación de Kyohane, ni mucho menos. Tenía unos motivos ocultos que todos a su alrededor desconocían.

Natsuki miró a la princesa que ya había subido a su dragón y le dio la orden al general del ejército para que emprendieran la marcha.

-Ya salimos.- oyó decir a su compañero. Pero Natsuki en ese momento estaba mirando a la princesa. Nunca la había visto de tan cerca, y entonces pudo comprobar cuán rojos eran sus ojos.

Shizuru miraba como empezaban a adelantarse los kirines, y entonces vio a una chica que la estaba mirando pero que apartó la mirada rápido y siguió a sus compañeros.

Entonces Kyohime volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar si ya estaba lista.

- Ya estoy lista.- ellos dos tenían esa clase de conversaciones, parecían entenderse a la perfección. Veinticinco años juntos daban para mucho. –Vamos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

Habían pasado varios días pero Shizuru se sentía igual, solo que su situación era mucho más estresante de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Para ella algo bueno era que tenía demasiadas obligaciones y responsabilidades. Eso quería decir que tenía menos tiempo para reflexionar.

Llevaba varios días sin poder quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Solo fueron unos segundos pero, cada vez que recordaba los ojos verdes que la miraron aquel día una sensación extraña la inundaba.

"Céntrate, Fujino." – se dijo a sí misma.

Seguidamente marchó a la reunión que estaba programada para hoy, en el salón principal del castillo.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros practicaban técnicas de espada en el campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de la ciudad.

El general Hiroshi corregía a dos guerreros novatos.

-¡No, no!-hacía para que se detuvieran.

- ¿Pero de dónde venís? …¿Quién os ha enseñado a usar la espada de esa manera?- les gritaba enojado mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Lo hacemos de la mejor manera posible, señor.- uno de ellos se atrevió a decir, ya que el otro estaba aterrorizado de ver al general acercándose de esa manera amenazadora.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo en voz baja, haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Entonces buscó a alguien con la mirada.

-¡Kuga! Ven aquí a enseñar a estos dos como se lucha de verdad.

Natsuki giró la cabeza en su dirección al oír su apellido. Al ver el motivo por el cual la llamaban sonrió de medio lado, y empezó a andar hacia ellos con un aire de superioridad.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca hizo una maniobra exhibicionista con la espada y se detuvo delante de los dos chicos novatos. Alzó una ceja y preguntó, mirándolos a los dos. – ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

El general cruzó los brazos y sonrió de manera orgullosa, preparándose para observar la lección de lucha que su guerrera predilecta estaba a punto de dar.

Uno de los dos, el que había hablado, se atrevió a ser el primero en luchar contra ella. Realmente no la conocía.

-No seas muy dura, al menos por esta vez. – aconsejó Hiroshi a la joven.

Ésta lo miró de reojo. -Señor, si señor.- contestó de manera burlesca. Era a la única a la que permitía que le hablara así.

Después de una batalla que a la chica se le hizo fácil y hasta aburrida, el pobre muchacho acabó derrotado, se rindió y se tiró al suelo de rodillas dejando su espada caer.

Natsuki aún tenía fuerzas y ganas para continuar. Al ver que su contrincante se rendía, guardó su espada en la funda de cuero que llevaba cruzada en la espalda.

Mientras se intentaba levantar del suelo, el general empezó a hablar, dirigiéndose a todos los miembros de su ejército.

-Acercaos todos un momento, por favor.- alzó la voz el general, con el fin de ser escuchado hasta por el guerrero que se encontraba más distanciado.

-Tengo algo importante que comunicaros. La reina Shizuru necesita un guarda personal.- hizo una breve pausa. –Todos sabemos que sabe defenderse bien, y que tiene un dragón a su disposición. Pero eso no es suficiente, y además, no puede ir acompañada de Kyohime todo el tiempo.

Algunos de ellos intercambiaban miradas de curiosidad.

-Han decidido que el guarda personal de la reina saldrá de este ejército. Como es costumbre. Pero esta vez no será elegido como las últimas veces, sino que la propia reina vendrá aquí dentro de dos días y elegirá por ella misma.- la expectación crecía entre los allí presentes.

-Seguro que elige a Natsuki, ella es la mejor.- Natsuki escuchó que alguien comentaba.

-Eso es todo, tenéis un día para prepararos. Demostrar delante de la reina que sois buenos guerreros. Aunque sepáis que no seréis escogidos, no me hagáis quedar mal.- dijo totalmente en serio, pero sonó a tono de broma.

Llegó el día de la elección, todos los guerreros se habían puesto sus mejores armaduras hechas de cuero de tonalidades marrones oscuras y rojas.

La parte de la armadura que cubría el torso estaba hecha de tal manera que parecían escamas de un dragón. La sofisticación de la armadura iba acorde con el rango de cada guerrero.

La reina llegaría en breves momentos.

Natsuki, no sabía exactamente porque, pero estaba nerviosa. Aunque ella no sabía muy bien como describirlo, porque rara vez era capaz de sentir algo.

Tenía nervios porque realmente quería ser la elegida, así todo sería más fácil. Estaría más cerca de su objetivo.

Natsuki venía guardando un rencor y una rabia dentro desde hacía muchos años, algo que la impedía poder sentir. Pero ella no se preocupaba por eso, tenía otra cosa en mente.

Mientras esperaban a la reina, la joven de ojos verdes recordó algunos momentos de su pasado.

_Natsuki estaba aterrorizada, escondida detrás de un árbol abrazando fuerte a su perro Duran. _

_Su padre le había dicho que fuera corriendo hasta el pueblo más cercano, y que se quedara allí hasta que ellos volvieran a buscarla. Pero se quedo en medio del bosque que separaba ambas aldeas. Estaba demasiado asustada como para poder seguir. Duran notaba que la chica se encontraba mal y le lamía la cara intentando hacerla sentir mejor._

_Entonces escuchó unos pasos que venían del mismo sitio por donde ella había ido corriendo hacia pocos minutos._

_La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía que iba a ocurrir._

_Notó una presencia delante de ella, y los pasos cesaron. Abrió los ojos y le pareció ver a una mujer con el pelo castaño. Estaba muy oscuro y no pudo ver bien su cara._

_Natsuki se levantó y dejó al pequeño Duran en el suelo, quien instintivamente empezó a correr en dirección del pueblo mencionado por el padre de la chica._

_-No temas, no te haré daño.- sonreía maléficamente._

_La chica no se había dado cuenta pero había empezado a llorar, aunque sus pies no se movían del sitio._

_-Tú me harás de mensajera. Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tus padres, y a todos los demás.- hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando lo que quedaba del pueblo nativo de la pequeña, ahora totalmente destruido._

_-Corre hacia ese pueblo y diles que Azuka Fujino les ordena a abandonar sus casas.-hizo una breve pausa –Diles que si no me obedecen acabarán como sus vecinos._

_Natsuki empezó a correr desesperadamente hacia allí. _

Desde aquel día la vida de Natsuki cambió. Ahora mismo su único propósito era matar a Azuka Fujino, y a todo aquel el que se interpusiera en su camino impidiéndole conseguir su objetivo.

Natsuki vio a la reina Shizuru acercarse al campo de entrenamiento mientras recordaba esas frases.

Shizuru se acercó a saludar al general, y sonrió para saludar también a los demás guerreros.

Fijó su mirada en la persona que había estado dando vueltas en su mente durante esos días.

Shizuru se acercó a la joven guerrera. -Eres Natsuki Kuga, ¿verdad? El general Hiroshi me ha hablado muy bien de ti.- Acabó la frase con una sonrisa

-Sí, soy yo.- Natsuki hizo una reverencia y le regaló una falsa sonrisa a la reina. –A su servicio, Alteza.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Estoy muy ilusionada con esta historia. Estoy pasando un buen rato, me encanta que haya gente que lo lea y que os guste. Intento mejorar un poco cada vez. Los capítulos son tan cortos porque es mi primera historia y porque aún no estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrada a escribir. _

_Agradecimientos especiales a mis dos lectoras "VIP" por así decirlo.__ (Ja sabeu qui sou)_

_Gracias otra vez, y quedaos conmigo hasta el final de esta historia__. ^^ _

_*Los personajesde Natsuki y Shizuru pertenecen a Sunrise (se me había olvidado decirlo, esto es como una norma), si me pertenecieran a mi ya les habría sacado mucho más provecho. (Por ejemplo: ¡dedicándoles un anime a ellas solas!)*_

_**Entalpía**_

**Capítulo tres**

"A su servicio, Alteza"

La sonrisa de la reina creció al oír esta última frase de la guerrera. Ambas quedaron mirándose directamente a los ojos durante unos momentos.

El general Hiroshi las observó con curiosidad pero un rugido le hizo apartar la mirada y buscar de donde provenía el sonido.

Era un enorme y majestuoso dragón rojo que se encontraba a metros de distancia, por donde había venido la reina. Inmediatamente lo reconoció.

"Kyohime está algo nervioso hoy…" Dijo Shizuru.

El general vio que la reina dirigía su mirada también hacia el dragón.

Shizuru se acercó al general: "Es hora de empezar la prueba"

Hiroshi hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza "Sí, mi reina. Hemos preparado una tarima. Puede explicar la prueba de hoy desde allí."

"Gracias" Empezó a caminar hacia la tarima de madera, entonces Natsuki aprovechó para preguntarle al general.

"¿Qué clase de prueba? No nos dijiste nada sobre ninguna prueba en concreto." Comentó enfadada.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, Kuga. Ahora escucha a la reina, también es algo que tendrás que hacer si quieres ser su guarda personal." Le contestó Hiroshi sin mirarla, dirigiendo su mirada a la reina, quien estaba a punto de comenzar.

"Guerreros de Haneriku, como ya sabéis hoy escogeré a uno de vosotros para que sea mi guarda personal. Para eso debéis superar una sola prueba." Empezó a decir.

"¿Para qué necesita un guarda si representa que ella se sabe defender?" Escuchó el general decir a Natsuki.

"Cállate."

"Seguro que no sabe cómo coger bien una espada." Siguió Natsuki en voz baja.

"Si sigues así no dejaré que participes." Eso la hizo callar.

La reina proseguía: "Sois los mejores del ejército de tierra" Dijo mirando a los veinte candidatos que habían llegado hasta aquí por una selección previa del general.

"Pero solo uno ganará la prueba hoy. Debéis adentraros en el bosque, que encontraréis lleno de trampas que debéis sortear. Habrá obstáculos que os harán avanzar más despacio. El objetivo es llegar a una cueva en las profundidades del bosque donde se halla una daga que os acreditará como vencedores de la prueba." Miró a los guerreros que la escuchaban atentamente, a excepción de una persona.

Natsuki, al oír que la reina hacía una pausa levantó la mirada, y vio que Shizuru la estaba mirando.

Shizuru le sonrío levemente y seguidamente apartó su mirada de la joven.

"No está permitido que llevéis vuestras espadas. Ni ninguna otra arma."

Natsuki chasqueó su lengua en desaprobación.

"Podéis empezar." Los guerreros empezaron a darse la vuelta y a comenzar a andar dirección hacia el bosque.

"¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Kyohime estará vigilando la entrada de la cueva. Simplemente debéis esquivarlo"

Algunos se giraron a mirarla para comprobar que aquello era cierto.

"Tranquilos, no os hará daño." Comentó con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

"Mucha suerte, hijo" El general Hiroshi le dio unos golpes en la espalda a su hijo, Daisuke, otro de los guerreros.

"A ti también, Kuga"

"Gracias" contestó la chica, con su voz grave pero a su vez femenina.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso ligero dirección el bosque.

Shizuru se acercó al general y ambos observaron como marchaban los guerreros, a la vez que Kyohime alzó el vuelo para dirigirse a su posición de guardián de la cueva.

"¿Quién crees que será el vencedor?" le preguntó Shizuru.

"La pregunta sería si creo que alguien va a superar la prueba."

La reina rió ante ese comentario.

"Le he dicho a Kyohime que se porte bien. Su presencia complicará más la prueba y así podremos comprobar si realmente hay alguien con tantas capacidades como para ser mi guarda." Aclaró.

"Ahora… ¿puedes contestarme la pregunta?"

"Claro. No debería tener preferencias y debería creer que todos ellos tienen las mismas posibilidades. Pero diría que puede ganar Kuga "

'No me gustan nada estos bosques' Natsuki pensaba después de haber evitado algunas de las trampas.

Se iba adentrando en el bosque con los cinco sentidos. Era un lugar inmenso, parecía no acabarse nunca. No había ningún camino definido.

Oyó un ruido delante de ella, de alguien que iba más adelantado. Lo buscó con la mirada y al encontrarlo paró.

Era, efectivamente, otro de los guerreros. Avanzaba haciendo un gran ruido al pisar las ramas que estaban en el suelo. Natsuki pensó que no estaba teniendo demasiado cuidado. También se dio cuenta que había una fina cuerda medio disimulada entre unos arbustos y los cúmulos de hojas caídas. Lo siguió observando para ver que ocurría.

És no se dio cuenta y siguió avanzando. Tropezó con la cuerda e instantáneamente se encontró a él mismo tirado en el suelo, y un gran pedazo de madera cayó exactamente encima de su cabeza.

'¿Cómo puede estar en la élite del ejército?' reflexionó la chica, que había observado toda la escena curiosa.

Volvió a emprender el ritmo y pasó justo por el lado del guerrero que estaba en el suelo. Comprobó que estaba desmayado.

"Uno menos." Comentó en voz alta, sarcástica.

Siguió avanzando sigilosamente durante unos minutos pero paró al oír el leve rugido de un dragón no muy lejos de allí.

Eso la distrajo. No vio la salamandra gigante de unos dos metros de largo que se le acercaba por un lado. Ésta le dio un coletazo tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo de bruces.

"Mierda" murmuró mordiéndose el labio, mientras se levantaba.

Al no tener espada, buscó rápidamente algo con el que golpear a la bestia.

No encontró nada, y se decantó por la opción más "_fácil_".

Se tiró encima de la salamandra intentando mantener cerrada esa enorme boca.

"Te vas a enterar". Había rabia notable en su voz.

El animal intentaba liberarse, casi consiguiéndolo en muchas de las ocasiones.

Pero como más rabiosa estaba la guerrera, más fuerza parecía ejercer sobre la salamandra que se encontraba capturada debajo de ella.

Cuando Natsuki vio que la bestia se encontraba cada vez más cansada y empezaba a luchar menos, tapó con una mano sus fosas nasales durante unos momentos.

Por fin el animal cesó por completo sus movimientos, y la guerrera respiró aliviada.

Se dirigió a la que sería su prueba final.

Se encontraba delante del espectacular dragón rojo de la reina el cual simplemente se dedicaba a observarla directamente a los ojos.

Natsuki sintió algo parecido al miedo por un momento. Pero ese mismo se esfumó al instante.

Kyohime no hacía nada porque había recibido órdenes de Shizuru: simplemente debía proteger la entrada de la cueva, y no atacar de ninguna manera. Intentar hacer posible la entrada a cualquier guerrero.

'Ahora ¿cómo hago para esquivarlo?' pensaba Natsuki, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna cosa que le sirviera de ayuda.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el dragón, unos ojos dorados la miraban fijamente.

Dio unos pasos al frente. Kyohime abrió totalmente sus alas al ver que la joven se acercaba.

'Tendré que encontrar algo para distráelo'. Seguidamente una luz llegó directa a sus ojos y los cerró de golpe.

'¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?' Buscó y comprobó que el dragón llevaba una especie de collar en el cuello donde colgaba un gran rubí. Que antes la chica había pasado por alto al no distinguirlo por ser del mismo color de las escamas del dragón.

Era el que había reflejado la luz que entraba por el medio de las copas de los árboles al moverse el dragón.

La chica recordó en ese momento uno de los cuentos que su madre le contó cuando era una niña. Iba de un dragón que llegaba al castillo de una ciudad y lo arrasaba todo con el simple objetivo de encontrar piedras preciosas. Era la debilidad de ese dragón.

Alguna vez había creído oír que esas historias de dragones que robaban joyas no eran simples mitos, eran reales.

Pensó que podría distraer al dragón si le conseguía quitar el collar del cuello, lanzándolo lejos para que el animal intentara recuperarlo, y así entrar en la cueva.

'Y convertirme en guardia personal de la reina.'

No iba a ser fácil, pero lo iba a intentar usando todas sus habilidades.

Kyohime cerró las alas al ver que la chica llevaba mucho rato sin hacer ningún movimiento.

La observó curiosamente, se removió algo nervioso.

Normalmente podía percibir cuando los humanos sentían miedo, pero esa humana en concreto que se encontraba delante de él no sentía ninguna clase de miedo en ese momento.

Era algo extraño para Kyohime. Ella no era como los demás humanos.

Natsuki tenía una gran seguridad en sí misma, mucha determinación. Y muchas ganas de ganar.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo cuatro

Natsuki se encontraba delante del dragón. Preparaba su estrategia mentalmente.

Cuando ya la hubo planteado se quedó un momento inmóvil, como una estatua de piedra, sin respirar por varios segundos.

De repente empezó a correr hacia Kyohime, entre ellos dos había una roca que sirvió a Natsuki para darse impulso y saltar sobre el dragón.

Se le agarró al cuello por la parte delantera. Kyohime empezó a removerse, intentando sacársela de encima.

Usó el grueso collar de cuero del que colgaba el rubí para llegar a subirse encima del dragón.

El movimiento de éste la hizo tambalearse hacia un lado y casi cayó, pero llegó a agarrarse nuevamente al collar.

Volvió a subir, costosamente. Una vez encima del animal empezó a tirar del collar intentar encontrar la manera más fácil de romperlo.

Desde la cabeza hasta la cola, el dragón tenía una larga sucesión de pequeñas pero afiladas púas parecidas a sus cuernos.

Natsuki usó estas para cortar el collar, mientras intentaba no caerse de encima del dragón.

Le costó mucho rato y mucho esfuerzo, pero al final lo consiguió.

Exhausta cayó al suelo con el collar en las manos, se levantó lentamente del suelo adolorida, y bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Kyohime lanzó el collar en dirección contraria a la cueva.

El dragón al principio vaciló, pero al cabo de un momento de quedarse paralizado sin saber qué hacer, su instinto dragoneo de amor por las piedras preciosas le hizo ir a recuperar el rubí.

Antes de dejar la entrada de la cueva desprotegida rugió a modo de derrota.

La guerrera había descubierto uno de sus puntos débiles, su orgullo estaba algo herido.

Natsuki reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para entrar en la cueva, totalmente oscura, para encontrar la daga.

En las oficinas del ejército, cerca del campo de entrenamiento, la reina esperaba pacientemente la llegada del vencedor de la prueba.

"Hiroshi" dijo la reina con su tono de voz extremadamente calmado.

Éste le prestó atención al instante.

"¿No tendríais… Algo de té para ofrecerme?"

El general maldijo mentalmente que en las oficinas no hubiera té. Tardó unos momentos en contestar.

"No Alteza... N-No tenemos té" No sabía cómo decirlo, no quería tener descontenta a la reina.

La expresión serena i tranquila de Shizuru cambió ligeramente a una algo desilusionada.

El general al verlo pensó rápidamente. "Podría mandar a por té a alguno de los guerreros que no participan en la prueba"

"Oh, no hace falta. No es para tanto" Dijo no muy convincente. Ella misma sabía que estaba mintiendo, haría cualquier cosa en ese momento por un té.

Hiroshi tampoco se lo creyó del todo y fue en busca de alguien a quien encomendarle aquella "pequeña absurda misión".

Natsuki había encontrado la daga y se abría camino en el bosque andando como podía debido al cansancio.

Mientras tanto Shizuru había conseguido su té, el cual ahora estaba bebiendo en cortos y separados sorbos con una expresión de satisfacción y tranquilidad en su rostro, muy típica de ella.

Por la ventana vio acercarse volando a Kyohime, lo cual quería decir que alguien había conseguido superar la prueba y entrar en la cueva.

Pronto sabrían quien era.

Natsuki estaba cerca del final del bosque, a lo lejos podía ver a Shizuru al lado de Kyohime.

Que inofensivo parecía el dragón en esos momentos. Al acercarse más cada vez se dio cuenta de que Kyohime tenía una expresión casi tierna y serena en esos momentos mientras era acariciado por la reina.

Natsuki ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, y aunque Shizuru se encontraba de espaldas a ella, cesó sus movimientos y se dio la vuelta.

"Enhorabuena" dijo tranquilamente la reina.

Shizuru podía notar algo de desconcierto en la mirada de Natsuki.

"A-arigato." Intentó decir de la manera más firme y fría posible.

Shizuru le sonrío de manera natural, entornando los ojos y acercando ligeramente su cabeza a su hombro.

A Natsuki no le gustaba como la reina podía siempre desconcertarla con una cosa tan simple como una sonrisa.

Entonces observó a todos los que estaban allí, algunos sorprendidos al conocer los resultados. Otros no tanto.

Hiroshi estaba mirándola con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de gran satisfacción en su cara, de la manera orgullosa con la que un padre miraría a su hijo.

Natsuki levantó la daga que llevaba en la mano derecha, de la cual casi se había olvidado. Oyó un bufido de desaprobación de Kyohime, que ahora la miraba de reojo.

La mirada de la joven guerrera volvió otra vez hacia Shizuru mientras sujetaba la prueba de su victoria.

"Tiene merito que hayas ganado, Kyohime no lo puso fácil."

Se acercó a Natsuki y lentamente cogió la daga de su mano, intentando que sus manos se rozaran lo más posible. Quería observar la reacción de esta aparentemente fuerte e inquebrantable joven guerrera.

Shizuru se estaba interesando demasiado en ella. Sabía que no debía, pero le era inevitable sentirse tan interesada.

Natsuki bajó la mirada y la reina sonrió para sus adentros.

"Creo que esto quiere decir que hoy te conviertes en mi guardia" Ese comentario volvió a captar la atención de Natsuki.

"A partir de ahora nos veremos muy a menudo."

Ambas se quedaron mirando pensando en todo lo que estaría por llegar.

Natsuki, por su parte, recordó otra vez los motivos por los cuales estaba ahí y su mirada se endureció.

Shizuru simplemente pensó en que se sentía feliz de que ella hubiera sido la ganadora de la prueba.

Y en ese momento, con esas dos visiones distintas, empezaron a recorrer el mismo camino.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo cinco

Shizuru andaba delante de Natsuki guiándola por los amplios y lujosos pasillos del castillo.

Natsuki estaba asombrada por todo lo que veía, aunque intentaba que no se le notara. La luz que proporcionaban las abundantes velas hacia brillar su pelo en una tonalidad azul más intensa de lo habitual.

La reina la miró por encima de su hombro de manera disimulada. Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente ya estaban delante de la entrada de la habitación que ahora sería de Natsuki.

La joven no lo había asimilado aún. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir en una pequeña casa donde aún convivía con sus padres adoptivos.

Al entrar en la estancia pudo comprobar que su tamaño era tan grande como el de su casa. Y para ella sola.

A un lado de la habitación había una cama del tamaño casi de una doble, un gran armario, en el que Natsuki calculó a simple vista que más de la mitad de su espacio sería desaprovechado, ya que ella no tenía tantas pertinencias.

Shizuru se quedó parada en la entrada de la habitación mientras Natsuki entraba en ella observándola con la expresión más abiertamente sorprendida que había tenido desde que entraron al castillo.

"Espero que estés cómoda aquí. Si necesitas algo pídelo a alguien de servicio." Comentó Shizuru, sacando a Natsuki de su asombro.

Se giró a mirar a la reina. "Oh-bien…Gracias"

"Todo tu equipaje llegó hace unas horas. Y puedes instalarte, bienvenida" Acabó la frase con una sonrisa a la que Natsuki se estaba acostumbrando.

'¿Porque siempre sonríe tanto?' Ella misma no era alguien que sonriera mucho, mejor dicho, sonreír para Natsuki era un acto casi desconocido, creía haber olvidado cómo se hacía. Solo usaba sonrisas irónicas en medio de una batalla, nunca una sonrisa sincera que denotara bienestar o tranquilidad.

Shizuru se dio la vuelta y marchó.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Shizuru se despertó repentinamente envuelta en un insoportable sudor frió de un conjunto de sueños estremecedores. Visiones de su madre siendo asesinada aún recorrían su mente tras varias horas de haber despertado.

Mientras daba vueltas por su infinita habitación intentando calmarse pensó que sería mucho más fácil soportar ese momento con alguien que estuviera a su lado para asegurarle de que todo iría bien, que no había sido más que una pesadilla sin sentido.

_En medio de uno de los pasillos que llevaba a la sala principal del castillo, Azuka Fujino se encontraba tendida en el suelo envuelta en un charco de sangre. Shizuru miraba incrédula. Sentía un dolor tal en el estomago como si alguien la atravesara con una espada de doble filo. ¿Quién haría algo así? Fue corriendo hasta llegar al lado de su madre y se sentó en el suelo para comprobar que realmente no había vuelta atrás… Al final del oscuro pasillo Shizuru vio la figura de una persona. "¡Desgraciado!", le gritó a pleno pulmón con una desgarrada voz. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, y por primera vez en su corazón sintió odio. Un terrible e inmenso odio hacia esa persona que ni si quiera podría imaginarse quién era. "Muéstrate, ¡cobarde!", gritó al ver que la figura no se movía de su sitio. Entonces pudo observar que el asesino de su madre, era en efecto, una mujer. Ella empezó a dar la vuelta y Shizuru estuvo a punto de conocer su identidad, pero en aquel momento despertó._

'Sólo es un sueño', se repetía a ella misma una y otra vez. 'Madre no le ha hecho nada a nadie para que quisieran matarla… Es imposible'

Se estiró en su cama e intentó pensar en algo que pudiera relajarla_. _Sin saber porque, imágenes de cierta chica peli azul vinieron a su mente. Empezó a revivir esos últimos días que había pasado con Natsuki a su lado, velando por su seguridad.

'Ella no sonríe y apenas me mira, pero…' Y tras un suspiro y con imágenes de Natsuki en su mente; por fin la reina pudo dormir, aunque no muy plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Shizuru salió a desayunar a los jardines de palacio junto a su padre.

"¿Has dormido bien, hija? Pareces cansada" Preguntó su padre, con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Tuve pesadillas anoche, pero al final dormí unas horas. Estoy bien" Intentó asegurarle. "Gracias por preocuparte, papá", dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Esperemos que no tengas más pesadillas. Por cierto, Shizuru…" Empezó a decir.

"¿Sí?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Me temo que hoy tienes visita", empezó la frase algo serio, pero terminó riendo de una manera que Shizuru conocía.

"Oh no… ¿No me habrán preparado otra cita de esas insoportables?" Le preguntó a su padre. Shizuru se permitía esas informalidades cuando estaba a solas con él.

Ikeda intentó parar de reír. "Vamos, Shizuru. Sabes que no es para tanto. Solo tienes que darle conversación durante un rato. Luego se irá… y ya sabes, como siempre: quedaran algo decepcionados al conocer tu decisión." Explicó contento, ya que a él no le preocupada que su hija no quisiera casarse con esos individuos aburridos.

Al fin y al cabo, las naciones vecinas solo tenían intención de casar a sus herederos por intereses políticos.

"Bueno, es mi deber aguantar estas reuniones sin sentido." , dijo Shizuru con resignación.

"Pero que esté acostumbrada a esto no quiere decir que me guste."

"Ya lo sé, hija. Lo sé" Ambos se levantaron y Ikeda abrazó a su hija deseándole suerte.

"Te esperan en el salón principal" Le sonrió, y le regaló esa mirada que decía 'Tú puedes con todo'.

Shizuru se encontraba delante de la puerta de la sala principal de actos del castillo, donde debía encontrarse con el heredero del trono de la región más importante después de Kyohane.

Su padre le había dicho que la reunión de hoy era más importante que las otras, ya que las anteriores habían sido con herederos de regiones tan pequeñas que no tenían importancia.

Esperaba a Natsuki, quien también debía acompañarla a ese tipo de reuniones. Todo por la seguridad de la reina.

"Buenos días, alteza", oyó que una voz decía detrás suyo.

Efectivamente era Natsuki, ataviada con su armadura menos consistente para los actos oficiales como el de ese día.

"Buenos días, Natsuki. No hace falta que me llames alteza. Ya nos conocemos", sonrió de esa manera angelical suya, aunque la otra nunca le devolviera la sonrisa.

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre" , le aseguró.

"De acuerdo, alt— Shizuru" Y se dirigió a abrir la enorme puerta de la sala principal. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla dijo: "¿Preparada?"

Shizuru afirmó levemente con la cabeza y Natsuki abrió la puerta.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

En el salón principal se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa, el padre de Shizuru y los invitados.

Estos eran tres. Shizuru imaginó que serían los reyes del reino de Ookami y su hijo el heredero, con el cual debía pasar el día.

El rey y su hijo eran muy altos, ambos tenían el pelo oscuro. La mujer era menos alta y tenía el pelo más claro, y una mirada mucho más ambiciosa que ellos dos.

Cuando Shizuru estuvo cerca de la mesa, los cuatro se levantaron. Ikeda saludó a su hija con una sonrisa y señaló a los invitados.

Shizuru estaba acostumbrada a las reverencias, a recibirlas más que a darlas. Pero en esos momentos no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

El padre de Shizuru habló: "Ella es la reina de Ookami: Shiori Kuchiki"

Ambas se hicieron una reverencia a la vez. Entonces Shizuru miró al hombre que estaba al lado de la reina, quien le extendió la mano para que Shizuru le diera la suya y así le besó el dorso de la mano en forma de saludo cordial.

Seguidamente dijo, con una amable sonrisa y una mirada serena y tranquila: "Kenji Kuchiki, rey de Ookami. Un placer conocerla, alteza"

Entonces la reina de Kyohane se dispuso a saludar a la persona clave del día.

Natsuki había estado en todo momento detrás de Shizuru, observando cada detalle pero a una distancia prudencial, para no invadir la privacidad de la reina.

El heredero de Ookami se llamaba Byakuya, tal cual le había comentado su padre anteriormente.

También le había dicho a Shizuru: "Hija, por mucho que no te vaya a gustar, él es el mejor de todos los que yo he conocido, créeme."

Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre alto de piel pálida y de gesto severo. Éste la saludó de manera parecida en que la había saludado su padre instantes atrás.

"Byakuya Kuchiki", dijo simplemente con un tono algo frío pero tampoco desagradable.

La familia Kuchiki iba ataviada con ropas que parecían una mezcla entre los kimonos tradicionales y los trajes de los ninjas. Unos trajes de una sola pieza de color negro con unas mangas y unos pantalones bien anchos. En los pies llevaban calcetines blancos con las sandalias típicas de esparto del reino de Ookami.

Byakuya llevaba unos complementos en la cabeza, que además de adornar, distribuían algunos mechones de pelo sobre su frente.

Su melena de pelo negro azabache era casi tan larga como la de Shizuru, pero aún más lisa.

Aunque no podía ser confundido por una mujer de ninguna manera, su aspecto físico era algo femenino. Menos su voz, que era grave y profunda.

La intuición de Shizuru era que se llevaría mejor con él que con sus antiguos pretendientes, pero eso no quería decir que Shizuru quisiera casarse con él.

Ella seguía teniendo la mayoría de sus pensamientos ocupados en una guerrera que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella en esos momentos.


	9. Saludo

Hola a todos.

Lamentablemente había olvidado esta historia. Pero el otro día me llegó un email diciendo que tenía un nuevo suscriptor…después de…. ¿Casi dos años? He decidido retomar esta historia. Espero que no me hayáis abandonado. Siento la espera. En breve subiré un nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias.

MariaSky


	10. Capítulo 8

Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, y por todos los seguidores.

No sabéis lo importante que es esto para mí. ¡ Gracias! Arigato!

¡Espero que os guste!

**_Capítulo 8_**

Natsuki se encontraba otra vez en aquel sitio… Desde la entrada del bosque podía ver su aldea, completamente destruida. Todavía tosía exageradamente por el humo que había inhalado; el fuego había consumido todas las casas de madera de su humilde pueblo natal.

Una mujer horripilante se acarcó a ella… No se fijó en el rostro de la mujer, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

"Niña, huye y diles que Azuka Fujino irá a por ellos si no abandonan sus hogares. No tendré piedad."

La pequeña Natsuki, abrazada a su perro Duran temblaba de miedo. No podía moverse.

"¡HUYE! ¡O tú serás mi próxima víctima!"

Acto seguido la niña usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse y huír, seguida de su fiel compañero. Corría hacia la aldea vecina, a través del bosque. Las lágrimas de la chica caían como gotas de lluvia en un suelo aún fértil. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba a ese precioso bosque. Tropezó y cayó al suelo con unas grandes raíces que salían de los frondosos árboles.

Natsuki sentía una presión en su pecho; miedo, terror, inseguridad. 'Papá…..Mamá…'

….

Natsuki despertó de golpe, envuelta en sudor. Su respiración muy agitada.

'Solo fue un sueño… Solo fue un sueño…'- se calmó a sí misma.

'Te estoy esperando, Azuka Fujino… Y te mataré…Vengaré a mi pueblo, y a mis padres.' –Pensó, envuelta en rabia. Se mordía los labios al recordar esa imagen de esa mujer.

Se pasó la mano por la frente y se apartó los húmedos mechones de la frente, ahora estaba algo más relajada.

….

La madre de Shizuru había estado de viaje oficial en la gran isla de Mahou, al este del reino de Kyohane. Hoy madre e hija se reunían en el valle de los dragones, cerca del castillo.

"¡Mamá!" – Shizuru aterró primera montada a lomos de Kyohime. Bajó rápidamente, pisando demasiado fuerte la pata del dragón, el cual hizo un gruñido en señal de queja.

"Perdona, Kyohime" –Dijo ella mirando a los ojos dorados de su compañero. Éste asintió, perdonándola. Shizuru sonrió, y empezó a correr hacia su madre.

Ambas se abrazaron. "Hija, ¿cómo estás? Diría que hasta has crecido"

Shizuru simplemente rió, alegre de volver a ver a su madre después de tantos días.

…

Natsuki estaba vestida con su atuendo especial de guarda real. Era parecida a su armadura del ejército pero algo más decorada, con adornos dorados y rojos que simbolizaban los colores del reino.

Al salir de su habitación se dirigió a los aposentos de la reina Shizuru, de camino se encontró con una de las asistentas personales de la reina.

"Buenos días, señora Kuga", dijo contenta y amablemente la asistenta.

"Buenos días.", contestó en su tono frió y algo arrogante.

Natsuki iba a seguir con su camino, pero vio que la chica se quedó mirándola, sonriendo. Eso la extrañó.

La guerrera se quedó observando a la chica con un gesto de curiosidad, levantando una ceja.

La chica soltó una risita vergonzosa al ver la reacción de Natsuki.

"¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?", preguntó la asistenta.

'¿Que le importa?' –Pensó Natsuki- 'Ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama…'

"Hm… Bien. ¿Y tú?" –Preguntó, casi sin ganas.

"Muy bien, y mejor después de encontrarme con Kuga-sama"

"¡No soy Kuga-sama!" –Respondió algo enfadada. La asistenta sin nombre había conseguido alguna reacción en Natsuki, y parecía que eso le divertía.

"Por cierto, la reina no se encuentra en sus aposentos. Salió hoy más temprano sin usted porque fue a ver a su madre, que acaba de llegar del viaje." –Le comentó.

"Oh… gracias" –Aún seguía acordándose de cómo la había llamado.

"De nada. Soy Ayumi. Ya imagino que Kuga –sama no recordaba mi nombre." – Dijo la chica, algo vergonzosa. Sonrió, y se marchó.

Natsuki no entendía a esa chica… 'Que chica tan extraña' –Pensó, arrugándo la frente.

Dio media vuelta y fue en busca de Shizuru.

'Creía que la reina no podía salir nunca sola del castillo sin su guarda personal. No se para que quiere una si no la usa…' –Reflexionó la guerrera.

'Da igual… Lo importante es que podré encontrarme por fin cara a cara con la asesina de mi familia…Asuka… Maldita…" – Una sensación extraña empezó a recorrer a Natsuki al pensar que se iba a encontrar con aquella mujer que la visitaba en sus pesadillas, aquella responsable del terror vivido por su aldea. Aquella mujer demoníaca responsable de la infelicidad de Natsuki.

'Me robaste la infancia, me robaste a mis padres…" – Enfurecida, salió del castillo y se dirigió hasta el valle de los dragones.

….

¡Continuará!


	11. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

_¿Dónde estaba? …. ¿Qué era todo eso que la rodeaba?... _

'_Me siento demasiado bien para que sea real…', pensaba Shizuru._

_Una figura borrosa se acercaba a ella, lentamente, tiernamente. Era una chica, femenina, carismática. Sólo su presencia la hacía sentir bien. Ambas reían, muy juntas; la chica se acercaba aún más y le acariciaba la suave piel de su cara, pasaba la mano por su cabello dorado… _

_Shizuru se sentía embriagada por todo aquello, no podía creerlo. Era una situación nueva, pero parecía ser familiar; como si le hubiera ocurrido mil veces anteriormente. _

_Atrajo más a la chica hacia ella, le rodeó la cintura con sus manos. La chica respondió apretando más su cuerpo con el de Shizuru, parecía encantada por aquel gesto y acercó sus labios para susurrarle algo al oído de la rubia. _

_Shizuru no podía soportar más esa tensión; aunque no la conocía la deseaba demasiado, deseaba besarla...deseaba acariciarla…deseaba….. _

'_¿Porque no puedo oír lo que me está diciendo?', reflexionó angustiada._

_Entonces Shizuru cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró que estaba fuera de la escena y empezaba a verla de lejos, como si fuera una película. '¿Qué me está pasando?...'_

_Las dos chicas empezaron a besarse, al principio lenta y tímidamente. Al cabo de unos momentos estaban besándose apasionadamente, como dos amantes que no se han estado separadas en siglos y deben compensarse todo ese amor en unos instantes. La Shizuru que estaba dentro de la escena estaba visiblemente enamorada de la otra misteriosa. Sus manos bajaban de la cintura y acariciaron presionando ligeramente las nalgas de la chica, esta emitió un suave gemido que excitó aún más a Shizuru; a la de la escena y a la Shizuru real que observaba desde lejos. _

_Después de observar esta escena sin poder hacer nada, Shizuru empezó a ver la figura de la otra chica que se besaba con ella. La imagen se tornaba clara, y brillante._

'_¿Q- quién es? …..No puede ser….' _

_Entonces la imagen empezó a volverse borrosa muy rápidamente._

'_Ella es….Es…'_

"¡NATSUKI!", gritó al despertar.

¡Continuará!

No sé si os habréis dado cuenta…me encantan y me fascinan muchísimo los sueños! jajajaj

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y reviews!

Espero seguir recibiendo mensajes vuestros, hacéis que me siga ilusionando por escribir esta historia.

Ojalá os guste este capítulo, o mejor dicho mini capítulo…. Habrá mucho más y mejor pronto, ¡cuando acabe los exámenes!

Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos vosotros!


	12. Capítulo 10

**Entalpía **

**Capítulo 10**

Shizuru se encontraba en una reunión oficial con la corte del reino, hablaban sobre temas administrativos y ella simplemente debía estar presente y aprobar los diferentes puntos presentados en la reunión. Hubo un momento realmente aburrido, y simplemente se dedicó a recordar y analizar el encuentro del día anterior con su madre y con Natsuki. Y lo que su madre después le contó que había pasado.

_Mientras madre e hija se ponían al día y charlaban alegremente, Natsuki se acercaba a ellas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Azuka la miró por encima del hombro de su hija._

_Shizuru notó que su madre miraba hacia otro lugar, y se dio la vuelta para ver que era._

"_Oh, madre, ésta es Natsuki." Dijo sonriendo a la guarda. "Fue la mejor en la prueba de selección"_

_Shizuru notó algo extraño en la mirada de la peliazul. _

"_Encantada Natsuki, yo soy—"_

"_Azuka Fujino.", la cortó. "Un placer conocerla." _

_La mujer extendió su mano hacia Natsuki para saludarla, ésta devolvió el saludo estrechándole la mano. _

_Natsuki guardaba un pequeño pero afilado cuchillo dentro de la armadura, pero preparado para cualquier momento. Estaba cerca de su momento de venganza._

"_Majestad", miró a Shizuru. "La reclaman en el castillo. El administrador Akio quiere discutir un tema con usted en privado, me dijo que viniera a informarla.", mintió. _

_Shizuru se quedó sorprendida y arrugó la frente en señal de incredulidad._

"_Pero si Akio y yo hablamos ayer por la tarde…" _

"_Eso es todo lo que sé, majestad.", intentaba sonar convincente._

"_Madre, nos veremos luego", le sonrió y marchó. _

_Ambas quedaron solas, el corazón de Natsuki latía rápidamente y parecía estar a punto de explotar._

"…_.¿Me recuerdas…. Azuka?", empezó a sacar su cuchillo._

_La mujer quedó totalmente atónita, no entendiendo nada de lo que acababa de pasar._

"_¿Has mentido a mi hija?", preguntó con ansiedad._

"_Sólo quería cobrar mi venganza, y no quería que la pobre Shizuru estuviera aquí para ver como mato a la asesina de su madre."_

"_¿¡Asesina!?", gritó. "¿Qué estás diciendo? Me has confundido con alquien. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!", la mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_Natsuki guardó su cuchillo, y quedó sorprendida de tal bondad e inocencia demostrada en aquellos ojos. _

'_No puede ser la misma… Algo me dice que no son la misma mujer… ¿Pero entonces quién..?', pensó atropelladamente._

_Natsuki siempre había tenido, o había creído tener, un don para conocer la veracidad en las palabras y las miradas de las personas. Esa mujer que tenía delante le parecía de lo más sincero que podía haber visto jamás._

"_Azuka Fujino… Asesinó a toda mi familia, asaltó y destruyó mi aldea. Me dejó solo a mí con vida para que llevara el mensaje de la destrucción que había causado.", le explicó Natsuki lentamente._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza._

"_Yo nunca haría eso. ¡Debes creerme!", le suplicó._

"_Te creo.", dijo con una voz grave. _

"…_¿De veras?... oh, gracias a los dioses.", se dejó caer al suelo, aliviada._

"_¿Sabe usted de alguien que la odie? ¿De alguien que quisiera destruir su reputación?", le preguntó Natsuki._

_Azuka se quedó pensando, con la mirada perdida._

"_Puede que haya alguien…Creí que había muerto, pero puede ser que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que estuviera viva…" Natsuki esperó la respuesta, impaciente. "Mi hermana Akemi."_

* * *

"¿Majestad…?", oyó Shizuru.

"¿Sí?", preguntó sobresaltada.

"La reunión ha acabado… ¿Podemos irnos?", diez hombres y diez mujeres la miraban esperando su respuesta.

"Oh…claro, disculpen. Pueden retirarse, gracias."

Cuando todos hubieron abandonado la sala de reuniones, Natsuki entró y encontró a la reina aún sentada.

"Majestad."

"Oh, Natsuki. Ya estás aquí… Y ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, durante todo el día me llaman así y hace que me sienta muy distante.", le explicó.

Natsuki dudó unos instantes.

"De acuerdo, Shizuru"

Se quedaron mirándose unos momentos, y Shiruzu la notó más vulnerable que nunca. Parecía preocupara por algo.

"Shizuru, quería hablarte de algo…"

"Ya lo sé todo. Me lo contó mi madre."

Hubo un silencio tenso.

"Así que… Dime Natsuki, ¿solo querías el puesto para poder acercarte a mi madre y asesinarla?", dijo con voz triste.

"Lo siento, no sabía que ella no era la persona que buscaba en realidad"

"Podrías haberla matado por equivocación…"

Natsuki no supo que contestar.

"¿Quieres seguir con este puesto?", preguntó dudosa la reina.

"¿Me lo estás preguntando? Creía que me destituirías de inmediato.", dijo sorprendida.

Shizuru se acercó a Natsuki, y se atrevió a tener contacto físico con ella. Le puso una mano en un hombro y le acarició el brazo lentamente.

"Pero sé que eres perfecta para esto. Y además… no podría dejarte marchar"

"¿Majestad?... digo… Shizuru, ¿Por qué?", miró la mano de Shizuru, que seguía en su brazo.

Shizuru intentó soportar el deseo que sentía por Natsuki, sabía que ella no correspondería su amor. Así que simplemente dijo: "Quiero ayudarte. Debemos encontrar a la hermana de mi madre…"

Shizuru se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda: "Debe pagar por sus crímenes."

* * *

Aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Espero que os guste! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad los aprecio muchísimo.

También quería comentaros que tengo otro fic (aunque no es ShizNat) y me gustaría que le echarais un ojo, a ver que os parece. Lo podéis mirar desde mi página de usuario. Se llama "Magic lessons".

Muchas gracias! Y espero vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas! :D


	13. Capítulo 11

**Entalpía**

**Capítulo 11**

*El capítulo de hoy es algo un poco especial y diferente de los demás; es un capítulo con música. Usaré de acompañamiento una pieza de la banda sonora de una de mis series anime favoritas que estoy segura que conoceréis: Fairy Tail. ( 3 Erza *_*) Os dejaré el link de youtube aquí que solo tendréis que enganchar en la barra de navegación y darle al play cuando se indique en la historia [PLAY] Y podéis pararla cuando se indica, o seguirla escuchando, cómo queráis. watch?v=jhQLIlU11oo

¡Disfrutad!*

* * *

Natsuki se había encontrado con Shizuru en la puerta principal del castillo, donde la reina le había dicho.

"Buenos días Natsuki.", dijo con una amable sonrisa.

La guerrera pudo ver en sus ojos color carmesí que tenía muchas ganas de verla. Aunque la reina siempre la había mirado así, ella no había podido entender lo que se escondía detrás de esa mirada, porque la propia Natsuki había estado cegada por su sed de venganza. Todo había cambiado al saber que la emperatriz no la había destituido aun sabiendo el motivo de su alistamiento y el plan asesino contra la antigua gobernante.

"Buenos días, Ma-", se sonrojó levemente al recordar que podía tutearla. "Shizuru."

"Te he traído aquí porque quería llevarte a un sitio. Veo que llevas tu espada como te dije."

Natsuki asintió, y vio cómo se acercaba volando hacia ellas una criatura enorme y majestuosa.

"Kyohime nos llevará." Comentó complacida.

"… ¿_Nos?_", contestó Natsuki, sintiendo un repentino mareo.

Shizuru la observó de manera curiosa durante un momento, y soltó una risita.

"¡Natsuki tiene miedo a volar!", se tapó la boca elegantemente para no reírse aún más.

Las mejillas de Natsuki estaban ya más rojas que los ojos de la reina.

"¡No hace gracia! Quiero decir… ¡No! No tengo miedo a volar." Intentó mantener un poco la compostura y conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba en aquella situación.

"Pero… ¿Dónde iremos?", dijo mientras se relajaba la tonalidad de sus mejillas.

"A entrenar a la montaña del hipogrifo.", comentó Shizuru mientras montaba en el cuello de Kyohime.

[PLAY]

Natsuki sintió como si toda su sangre le bajara de la cabeza directa a los pies, y quedó totalmente blanca.

'_Ara, pensé que Natsuki sería mucho más valiente'_, pensó la reina, divertida.

Era la montaña más rocosa y con las pendientes más pronunciadas de todas las tierras de Haneriku, situada a un lado del valle de los dragones, al oeste de la ciudad. Shizuru la conocía bien, siempre había ido a entrenar allí de pequeña con la espada junto a su madre. El valle y sus montañas siempre habían sido su lugar favorito.

Entonces le hizo señas para que subiera al dragón, quien la miraba de reojo de manera desconfiada. Ella dudó, hasta que Shizuru extendió su brazo y ella lo agarró para subir.

El dragón emprendió el vuelo en fracción de segundos y Natsuki estuvo a punto de volar por los aires si no se hubiera sujetado a la cintura de la reina.

'_¿Podía ser todo esto más embarazoso?', pensó. 'Después de este día habré perdido toda mi credibilidad.'_

El viaje hasta su destino fue de lo más increíble, en cuanto a vistas se refiere. Desde el cielo la ciudad parecía una pequeña e insignificante construcción de arena y sus habitantes, hormigas.

Después de la ciudad el gran lago de Mizutoko, la extensión del cual era casi tres veces la de la ciudad y cuyas aguas cristalinas habían abastecido a la población de la ciudad durante milenios.

La velocidad del dragón volando era increíble, y la corriente de aire que las azotaba hacia a Natsuki sentirse más libre de lo que se había sentido nunca. Jamás había volado, jamás había sentido esa sensación en su interior… Una mezcla de fascinación, miedo y de paz interior al mismo tiempo.

"¿Te está gustando el viaje?", dijo Shizuru con su voz mucho más elevada de lo normal, con las grandes corrientes de aire no podían escucharse bien.

"¡Me encanta!", gritó Natsuki, sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Los brazos de Natsuki se encontraban rodeando la cintura de Shizuru, y entonces se sintió lo suficientemente segura para dejar uno libre y extenderlo hacia un lado abriendo la mano para sentir como el aire pasaba entre sus dedos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos.

Shizuru la miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

'_Es lo más tranquila que la he visto en todo este tiempo…' _Sintió emocionarse, al poder dar a la chica esa felicidad aunque solo fuera por unos momentos.

Y así siguieron volando encima de Kyohime hasta que divisaron la montaña; Shizuru tenía en una mano las riendas del dragón y su mano libre la puso delicadamente encima de la mano de Natsuki en su cintura.

"Ya estamos llegando.", dijo la reina girando su cabeza a un lado para que la pudiera oír mejor.

Natsuki abrió los ojos, y notó como el dragón empezó a descender drásticamente.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito, que no se parecía de nada a su voz normal, y se aferró a la cintura de Shizuru quien sonrió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por no haber avisado a Natsuki de los bruscos cambios de Kyohime.

'_Así la podría tener más cerca.'_

Al cabo de unos minutos tocaron tierra, y la peliazul casi se tiró del dragón al poder tocar por fin tierra firme. Peinó con un gesto de su mano sus mechones descolocados y vio como Shizuru descendió del dragón de la manera más elegante y refinada posible.

[STOP SONG]

"Bien, ya estamos aquí.", comentó de manera casual.

"¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó Natsuki con anticipación.

Shizuru se dio la vuelta y sacó su espada de la funda que llevaba colgada Kyohime. Le dio una palmadita al dragón, seguida de unas palabras susurradas que Natsuki no llegó a oír. Después este emprendió el vuelo.

"Ahora, vamos a entrenarnos."

Empuñó su arma apuntándola a Natsuki, observándola desafiante, con una mirada confiada en sus ojos entornados y una media sonrisa.

La guerrera no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sus labios se separaron para hablar, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

"Vamos… ¿A qué esperas?"

Seguía sin moverse. No quería hacerle daño a Shizuru, pero de alguna manera no podía llevarle la contraria.

"¿Es una jovencita emperatriz demasiado para ti, Natsuki Kuga?" Le comentó sarcásticamente.

Con eso ya estuvo. Natsuki ya había perdido suficiente credibilidad y dignidad en ese mismo día, así que lentamente levantó su mano derecha y la dirigió a la empuñadura de la espada que asomaba por su hombro.

Entonces la desenvainó en un solo movimiento y la colocó de manera que quedaba perpendicular a la espada de Shizuru.

Y sonriendo, igual de irónica que su oponente, dijo: "Usted se lo ha buscado, Majestad."

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Me gustó la idea de ellas dos luchando con espadas. Jajaja

¿Qué os ha parecido la música?

Dejadme vuestros comentarios/sugerencias etc.

¡Muchas gracias! :)


	14. Capítulo 12

**Entalpía **

**Capítulo 12**

Shizuru y Natsuki se encaraban empuñando sus espadas, y ambas como si se leyeran la mente se abalanzaron la una sobre la otra en el preciso mismo instante; ambas con la misma destreza y rapidez. A partir de ese momento solo se escucharon las diferentes tonalidades de los sonidos metálicos de las armas chocando a un ritmo frenético, si las espadas fueran instrumentos musicales éste sería su mejor dueto.

Después de un buen rato entrenando frenaron la velocidad durante unos instantes solamente para intercambiar unas palabras y coger aire para continuar.

"Ahora ya entiendo de verdad porque llegaste donde estás ahora, Natsuki", dijo Shizuru intentando manter su respiración estable.

Natsuki mostró su ya tan familiar sonrisa ladeada y levantó una ceja orgullosa.

"Usted tampoco es nada mala con la espada, Majestad." Bromeó, usando el título honorífico otra vez, justo antes de volver a la carga.

Si alguien contemplara la escena de lejos solo podría ver dos figuras moviéndose a velocidades trepidantes, como dos haces de luz formando líneas en la espesa y eterna pradera, sin poder observar con exactitud que estaba ocurriendo.

A Shizuru le gustó la actitud divertida y desenfadada de Natsuki, la cual le empezaba a parecer algo insinuante y seductora. ¿O simplemente se lo estaba imaginando? Lo que más le importaba es que parecían estar actuando como dos amigas, viejas conocidas. Y esa situación para Shizuru no había sido muy normal durante su infancia y temprana juventud.

Entonces Shizuru se despistó reflexionando en todo esto y perdió toda su concentración en décimas de segundo dándole todo la ventaja a la peliazul.

Si eso no hubiera sido un entrenamiento Shizuru ahora estaría muerta probablemente, con la espada de su supuesto adversario atravesándole el abdomen. Natsuki, en cambio, pasó la espada a un centímetro de la cintura de la reina como si de una acción de una película de acción se tratara.

Shizuru se quedó totalmente congelada como estaba con su mirada fija en la de la joven guerrera, dándose cuenta de su error, que en el campo de batalla le habría costado su vida.

"Ha tenido suerte de que era yo, majestad." Dijo de manera victoriosa por haber ganado, pero compasiva a la vez. A Shizuru le sorprendía ver humildad en sus ojos y en su tono de voz.

Natsuki advirtió el estado de shock de la reina al verla con los ojos más abiertos que los grandes platos del palacio. Se quedaron mirándose, a escasos milímetros la una de la otra. Shizuru dejó caer su espada al suelo sin mover su mirada, pero Natsuki no movió su arma.

Pero dirigió la mano que le quedaba libre, a una velocidad insuperablemente lenta, hacia la cara de Shizuru, o eso parecía. Shizuru notó un diminuto cambio en los ojos de la peliazul y entonces ésta dejó su mano apoyada en el hombro de la joven emperatriz. Shizuru no supo que pensar, quedó aún más paralizada por el contacto, y tuvo que recordar cómo se respiraba.

"¿Por qué se ha distraído, majestad?" Dijo con un hilo de voz, arrastrando las palabras y haciéndolas sonar a una velocidad más reducida que la de su último movimiento.

La joven reina podía oír el retumbo de su corazón en los oídos, que por unos instantes parecía incrementarse aún más. No sabía si su mente la estaba engañando pero creía que Natsuki estaba acortando la distancia entre ellas.

Unos fugaces pensamientos de esperanza pasaron por la mente de Shizuru, justo antes de decirse a ella misma que la guerrera nunca la amaría como ella lo hacía. Todo en su vida había sido solitario, nada iba a cambiar… Ella había amado antes, no fue correspondida. Nunca lo iba a ser, le habían enseñado indirectamente que su amor no era puro, no era verdadero y por tanto nunca podría existir.

Se recompuso, se apartó ligeramente del contacto de su protectora Natsuki, dándole a entender que estaba bien y ésta retiro su mano de su hombro.

"Solo me he distraído, no es nada. Nadie es perfecto." Dejó ir con una forzada voz neutral mientras recogía su espada, intentando recobrar su dignidad de espadachina.

"Ya veo… Ni siquiera las reinas maestras de la espada que montan feroces dragones rojos" Dijo en un tono burlesco pero agradable, intendo suavizar la tensión y la distancia que Shizuru acababa de crear.

En otras ocasiones su humor había funcionado, pero la reina ahora parecía haberse abstraído de una manera más profunda de lo normal.

Natsuki observó algo triste como Shizuru le daba la espalda mientras llamaba a Kyohime, quien estaba paseando y curioseando a unos cuantos metros de allí. El entrenamiento había finalizado.

*Lo siento por haber desaparecido otra vez, soy la persona más irresponsable para escribir un fanfic… jajaj A veces me resulta más difícil de lo que pensé por primera vez cuando empecé a colgarlo en la web. Bueno, aquí tenéis otro mini capitulo, ¡espero que os guste! Estoy abierta para quejas y sugerencias.


	15. Capítulo 13

'Ya amé una vez… Nunca más…' Pensó Shizuru mientras empezaba a escribir frenéticamente en su diario, cosa que hacia siempre que se encontraba con un dolor profundo en su alma al recordar.

-* En el momento en el que más quise amar, en el momento en el que más capaz me sentí, en el momento en el que ella me dio más esperanza de la que nunca nadie antes me había dado. Lo nuestro fue tan fugaz o más que la bella primavera….

' Haru '

No solo fue el dolor de ver con mis propios ojos que estaba con otra persona, el dolor más grande fue que aun cuando yo le desvelé que lo había visto siguió diciendo que no era cierto, que yo era "su número uno".

Nunca en mi vida me he vuelto a sentir tan idiota, y tan herida. Dos sentimientos totalmente distintos que combinados hacen una de las peores sensaciones imaginables.

Sé que han pasado años, sé que debería olvidarlo pero desde aquel momento siento dentro de mí, y estoy total y absolutamente convencida, de que nunca podré volver a amar a alguien. Y peor aún, que mi corazón se niegue a creer. Puedo usar mi raciocinio para intentar llegar a la conclusión si alguien merece mi confianza o no, pero no puedo convencer a mi corazón; nunca más lo abriré.

Pero tampoco hace falta que haga un loco ejercicio de confianza porque no creo que haya nadie capaz en este mundo de enamorarse de mí. Puedo gustarle a alguien, momentáneamente y de alguna manera pero…dudo que haya alguien que sea capaz de querer pasar su vida conmigo.

Con los años parece que el dolor disminuye y que las heridas se van curando poco a poco, pero a la vez va pasando el tiempo y veo que nada cambia y me reafirmo en mis pesimistas ideas.

Además, soy una reina… No es como si me fuera a casar con la persona a la que amo….

Solo espero que si alguna vez vuelvo a amar, que no se acabe tan rápido. Que no sea tan doloroso como ver caer las flores de los árboles cuando se acaba la primavera…* -

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la sacó de su profunda inmersión mental, y de la sorpresa movió la mano alargando la letra de la última letra rayando toda la hoja que quedaba. Apresuradamente guardó el diario, la pluma y el tintero en el último cajón de su amplio y vacío escritorio de oscura madera de cerezo. Mientras lo hacían llamaron por segunda vez a la puerta.

"¿Majestad?" Hubo una pausa. Shizuru miró hacia la puerta al reconocer la voz pero no respondió.

"Me han dicho que le informe que tiene una visita…." Otra pausa aún más larga.

"¿Shizuru?" Sonaba con un tono de preocupación, entonces contestó.

"No estaba esperando ninguna visita Natsuki, debe haber algún error" Dijo Shizuru con su voz, seguía actuando neutral y Natsuki al otro lado de la puerta seguía sin entender ese cambio radical en la reina. Habían progresado poco a poco en su confianza, y desde el entrenamiento todo cambió.

"Pero hay alguien esperándola. Es de la realeza por lo que me dijo uno de los guardas de la entrada principal."

Shizuru entonces abrió el portón de su gran cámara real y se encontró a la guerrera de frente, que la miraba extrañada y preocupada a la vez.

Natsuki vio que la reina le desviaba la mirada mientras cruzaba por delante de ella y aún sin mirarla le preguntó: "¿Quién era exactamente?"

La peliazul no era conocida precisamente por su gran capacidad en recordar nombres.

"Ah….Esto…¿Ookami Kuchiki?" Dijo mientras se sentía totalmente ridícula, porque sabía que exactamente no era así.

La joven emperatriz rió por dentro, pero no lo dejó ver y en cambio contestó algo fría:

"Natsuki, Ookami es el nombre del reino, y Kuchiki el apellido de la familia real actual. Nos visitaron no hace mucho y creo que estabas presente. Además, ¿no eras tú de Ookami?"

"Oh…sí, sé que es el nombre de mi reino natal pero nunca oí los nombres de la familia real…" Shizuru la miró sorprendida.

"Y quien sabe; ¿quizás le pusieron a uno de sus hijos como al reino?" Dijo sin pensar, se quedó mirando al suelo. Sintiéndose aún más ridícula, notando como si sus mejillas ardieran.

'!Por los dioses, Kuga! Eres una guerrera, no te sonrojes delante de la reina…"

Shizuru la contempló abiertamente durante unos instantes mientras la guerrera se recomponía, y notaba como una leve sonrisa de formaba en sus labios.

'¿Cómo puede tener tanta habilidad con la espada y ser tan patosa con las palabras?', pensó Shizuru. '¿Y cómo puede ser que me atraiga tanto?'

Al cabo de unos momentos se encontraban en la puerta del salón de actos del castillo, y Shizuru pudo ver una figura sentada de espaldas que le era muy familiar, con una larga cabellera negra azabache que brillaba con el reflejo de la luz que entraba por los ventanales.

Shizuru asumió que era el heredero al trono de Ookami, Byakuya Kuchiki. Su primer encuentro fue algo incómodo al principio dadas las circunstancias en las que se conocieron, pero habían vuelto a verse alguna vez y habían empezado a crear una amistad que parecía sorprender a ambos. Él era el único de todos sus pretendientes que le caía bien, realmente al único al que había querido conocer mínimamente. Habían ido alguna vez de paseo en sus kirines e incluso Shizuru una vez lo invitó a montar en Kyohime, cosa que no hacía con cualquiera. La reina no creía que le fuera a gustar nunca de una manera especial, más allá de la amistad, y tenía la misma sensación por parte de él. Pero se alegraba de poder pensar que tenía un nuevo amigo, y se alegraba de verlo allí.

"¡Byakuya!" Elevó la voz y entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Shizuru.

"Que gusto volverte a v-"

Su voz se cortó al ver quien realmente era. Por detrás se parecían tanto…

'No puede ser…' Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo estrepitoso y sus labios se separaron para coger el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban de manera exagerada.

"Cuánto tiempo, Shizu-chan" Habló por primera vez la mujer, con una voz casi angelical como la expresión de su rostro. O mejor dijo, la expresión que quería demostrar.

Shizuru se quedó helada, con los pies clavados en el suelo y su mente dando vueltas; tanto que creyó marearse.

Natsuki observó anonadada todo este intercambio y se acercó a Shizuru como para sostenerla pero no llegó a tocarla. Solo pudo pensar que alguna cosa extraña se escondía detrás de esa falsa sonrisa.

Shizuru solo alcanzó a decir una sola palabra:

"Ha…Haru"


End file.
